In the path of gods
by Phx
Summary: Set after The Avengers: The start of a friendship.


Set after The Avengers. Just a quiet moment at the beginning of a friendship. My first fic in this fandom so be gentle :)

Thanks Geoff for getting me hooked on something else!

For: Tyranusfan and Trasan

**In the path of gods**

* * *

"_What do gods think of?"_

The voice caught Thor by surprise.

He turned from where he had been standing on the edge of a small rise overlooking the smoldering ruins of a forest fire, to see Steve Rogers approaching him.

After escorting Loki home, Thor had returned to offer his father's sincerest regrets to Colonel Fury and to extend Asgardian condolences for Loki's transgressions. He had been in the process of leaving when he saw the fire. It was the intensity of the original blaze that had his attention, and although he had not come to offer assistance, he was pleased that his help had not been needed. The locals had dealt with the difficultly admirably but, unfortunately, not before the fire had ravaged a once lush forest.

"Captain Rogers, I did not hear your approach," he admitted, his gaze returning to the distance; he took the man's question as the redundant opener it was obviously meant to be.

Steve Rogers shrugged as he moved to stand next to Thor, his own eyes sweeping the landscape. "I was in the area… that red cape kinda sticks out."

Thor barked a laugh. "You sound unlike yourself. The jocularity is refreshing."

"I'm not sure how to take that," the Captain mused, but he had a smile on his face.

"Favourably, of course," Thor clarified. "Am I needed?" He couldn't think of any other reason why Captain America would seek him out.

"I hope not," Steve chuckled.

Thor nodded, but said nothing.

After another moment the man continued, "I just – actually, well, _I_ was sort of looking for you."

"You were?"

"Yes. The Colonel said I had just missed you and – well, I was just wondering something…" Rogers shifted beside him and Thor looked at him. "Actually, never mind." He turned to leave.

Thor was humbled that this man had sought him out, but not really surprised that he had found him either. "Ask."

Steve didn't turn around. "Odin. Your father. The Norse believe him to be the god of war."

Caution guarded Thor's voice as he encouraged the man to continue when Steve broke off speaking. "Go on."

"Is it possible that he is somehow behind Loki, and that he wants a war here? On earth?" Steve turned towards Thor but stepped back, obviously unsure of how the demi-god was going to react. "That it might be to his benefit somehow for us to fall? For the earth to be taken by the Chitauri?"

Thor immediately shook his head. "No." Steve didn't look convinced or surprised by Thor's answer so the lightening god continued; this was a fear he could easily lay to rest. "If he did – he would have never let me come."

"Maybe he didn't expect you to," Steve countered.

This time Thor threw back his head in a hearty laugh. "I like you, Captain Steve Rogers. You are a good man." Even if Steve did not believe in 'gods', he still obviously worried, possibly respected even, the power that Odin could possess.

"That isn't an answer." Steve did smile as he pointed it out.

"Very true. The answer I will give you, then, is that my father has eyes everywhere. He _let_ me come here; he will have a purpose but it is not for your defeat."

Steve frowned.

Thor crossed the distance between them and briefly clasped the man on the shoulder. "Maybe it is for your preparation." He watched as that consideration settled on the Captain's face before indicating to where Steve had left his bike, parked a couple of hundred feet away on the side of the road. "Now come, you can buy me coffee."

"You know, caffeine isn't good for you," Steve commented as he led the way. "Or so I've been told."

"You worry too much," Thor decided as he sized up the motorcycle, it was rather… puny. "Perhaps, it might serve all things better though if we were to meet instead of travel together." His arm started the slow swing of Mjolnir in preparation of flight.

"Perhaps," Steve conceded with a chuckle. "Starbucks then? I passed one in the town back there."

"Star Bucks it is."

And then Thor was gone and in strange anticipation of more conversation with Steve Rogers. He couldn't wait to tell the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three about these remarkable and strange men.

But first things first.

He needed a coffee.

The End


End file.
